Heelies
by Pen Gnots
Summary: Now Two chapters Arizona gets into a situation with her heelies callies not happy about it and there is some Karev in the first part and Sofia in the second it's cute kinda funny and T for a couple of words
1. Heelies

**Heelies**

**Authors note…I had an idea that has stemmed from reading multiple fanfics about Callie being worried about Arizona and her shoes even though I'm sure she thinks they are totally adorable at the same time. So, I thought why not make some thing of it. This is set season 8 but before episode 9. Episode 9 would've made things to dark and this should be rather light.**

**Disclaimer… I don't own Grey's ABC and Shonda Rhimes have that under control.**

**Early during the shift...**

Callie was standing at the nurse's station charting when Arizona rolled into her with her heelies.

"Hey, I was just checking a kid who had a fractured arm from a rollerblading accident would you mind taking a look."

"Mmh…yeah, but you really should think about how this kid could connect with your shoes. I'll fix him, but I'd really rather not have a broken you to deal with too."

"That's fine and all but I'm awesome a total pro. Plus you know you like them." Arizona was backing away now and took off down the hallway with a kick a glided on her heels.

Callie just stared after her for a second with a bit of a grin and a slight blush. With the thought that yes she did like how adorable Arizona was but the idea that she could get hurt didn't make her want to blush or kiss or any romantic thing it just made her want to steel those shoes and find a different way to make Arizona happy.

**Later…**

Arizona was on her way to consult for an appy and was gliding along when Alex Karev is shoved out of a patient's room. He was a little disoriented and lost his footing just as Arizona came slamming into him. They did and awkward dance trying to stay up for a second but her heels rolled out and stole their balance crashing them into a supply cart.

"Ouch.."

"What the hell Karev…"

"The dude in there I think he need a psych evaluation… Tossed me out here after seeing I was a doctor. I didn't get a word in."

"No really… but seriously I was rolling here….Ouch." feeling rather stiff Arizona pushed Alex off of her and tried to stand up but her left ankle was throbbing. "Damn it Karev… Callie is going to kill me. I think it's just a sprain, but it hurts like hell so I'm going to blame you and not my wheelie sneeks."

**Moments later…**

Callie gets a 911 page from Alex Karev.

"What do you have Alex I'm really busy today."

"Well, I just thought you'd really want to be invested in this case seeing who the patient is and all."

Callie looks up into the room to see Arizona with her heelie clad foot propt up on a couple of pillows. "You have got to be kidding me." Callie almost laughed.

"I just figured you should know. You know, seeing as you two are together and well you're the best ortho." Alex was pretty much just mumbling to himself.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I got this just give me her chart."

**Seconds later…**

"Nice shoes do you know where I could get a pair for my wife she likes goofy dangerous stuff like that."

"Haha… and it so wasn't my shoes it was Karev. He came out of no where."

"Sure, because honesty is just awesome right…" Callie quipped and began to take her wife's shoe off.

"Yeah well I wouldn't have fallen if he wasn't there…"

"Mmm…" Gently removing the shoe and rolling down the sock.

"Come on Callie it was a freak accident. This crazy guy throws Alex into the hallway just as I'm rolling by, and crash we are both trying to gain balance but we fall into a cart and my ankle is in pain. Ouch… aren't you supposed to be gentler with the ones you love."

"Oh, I love you but I'm just trying to make sure it's not broken, and it's not but you will need to rest it for a few days. So, that means no surgeries, no rounds, and no heelies. You could chart and do paper work but I know you and you'll get bored after an hour so how about you baby sit Sofia and I'll just take these away." As Callie finished she picked up her wife's shoes and took out the wheels.

"Hey, that's so not fair."

"What? Where you planning to roll around with a bum ankle? You would just make it worse. Now take some Motrin for the swelling, get Sof, go prop your foot up in your office, and do some paper work or play with the baby. Oh, and remember Ice then Heat Ice then Heat, but you're a doctor you should know this." She smiled cheekily.

"You suck."

"But, I'm right and you love me." Callie bent down and kissed Arizona on the cheek before heading out the door.

"I want my wheels back."

"Not a chance." And at that she was gone.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading I appreciate reviews… this is my second Grey's fic and I don't have much experience but I'm into the short cannon like ones that just go along with what is happening in the storyline…Maybe I'll do one where Arizona gets her wheels back IDK but reviews are nice and thanks again for reading.**


	2. My Wheels Please

**Heelies part 2 **

**Authors note…I know I said I wasn't going to do a multi chapter but this popped in my head so yeah it's an extension to heelies but this is it really. I thought a little sofia time would be cute.**

**Disclaimer is that I don't own these characters Shonda Rhimes is the master mind.**

Arizona is sitting on the couch bouncing Sofia on her lap with her ankle propped on the coffee table. Mean while Callie is in the kitchen preparing for the day.

"Sofia, tell Mommy to give Momma her wheels back." Arizona cooed to the baby.

"Ha." Callie was smirking at the thought of Arizona using their daughter as leverage even though Sofia couldn't speak yet.

"Just tell her all the tiny humans adore when I come rolling in, and tell her how happy it makes me to make the tiny humans happy." She kept pushing through her baby. "Also, tell her how completely awesome they are."

"Hey, Sof, why don't you tell momma how much you love her, and how much you love all of her including her bum ankle. Oh, and tell her how much you would love for all of her to stay intact." Callie spoke gently to her baby then looked up to her wife, "Your not getting them back it's too dangerous. Next time it could be worse. So, no, you can not have your wheels back."

"Come on Cal, I didn't break any thing, and I'm married to the best in ortho so I'm set right?"

"Nope, since I refuse to fix you if your plan is to do stupid things like ride around on heelies in the hospital. And, you don't get the bad ass rock star ortho you get Kepner the girl who needs surgeries. So, I guess it's your choice babe. Me keeping your wheels and taking care of your little sprain, or Kepner dealing with what ever you have next time?" as Callie gave her ultimatum she leaned in to Arizona and gave her a chaste kiss and quick smile to say she really doesn't have a choice.

"You know Sofia you're mommy is cruel. I know we love her but taking away my wheels is like taking the fairy dust out of IVs it's just a little less magical."

"Arizona, you know she doesn't know what we're talking about right? This conversation, it's me and you and well it seems like you're trying to use Sofia to sway me, but even though you are both ridiculously cute I don't want you to get hurt so I'm keeping the wheels."

"Fine…For now, but once I'm heeled I want to revisit this conversation and maybe again when Sofia has a few words she can add." Arizona pouted.

"Fine, I'm still going to say it's dangerous even if it is adorable."

And at that Sofia started to babble into the conversation trying to let her opinion be heard even if it was just baby sounds it meant the world to the moms to be sitting there holding and loving there family.

**Thanks for reading…PS. I really appreciate reviews. **


End file.
